Problem: Daniel drove his car for $1$ mile on each of the past $8$ days. How many miles did Daniel drive his car altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Daniel went driving. The product is $1\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $1\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 8\text{ miles}$ Daniel driven a total of $8$ miles.